


Love never dies

by Darkfeather2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfeather2/pseuds/Darkfeather2
Summary: Regina and Rumple been divorce for the past 2 years sharing custody of their two kids. What if during unexpected events they were dragged into their past feelings were brought back to the opening? Can their past love survive all the broken promises and hidden secrets that were ignored or will it just make them crash and burn making Co parenting close to impossible?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU and Slowburn GQ. Please enjoy and look out for more fics on this account!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I redid the first chapter and I will be updating the story soon! Please enjoy :)

Marriage is the union between two people who are deeply in love. It's the staus status strive to have. The bond that is together through thick and thin. No matter what happens the bond never breaks.

Rumple sighs reading that passage in thr article in the magazine. He closes the magazine lookimg around the court room waiting for his ex-wife to show up so they can get hearing done. He really did not want to be here. He rather be at work dealing with clients then going through another hearing with his ex.

He gets up and walk towards the vending machine in the hallway getting himself a quick snack. He puts in the coins hearing the clack of high heels on the floor. He closes his eyes leaninging his head against the machine, groaning"... Hello Regina" he says opening his eyes turning his head slightly to look at her.

Regina smirks stopping in front of him crossing her arms "Hello pain in my ass**" **she says "Getting yourself another Cheeto bag?".

He sits up looking at her "For your information, evil witch I'm actually getting a protein bar and If you would of got here on time I wouldn't be at the vending machine at all." he says grabbing his protein bar from the machine walking towards her.

"So since your here can we please get this custody shit done with?" he ask.

She rolls her eyes, sighing "I guess... But maybe this time we can hurry it up" she says giving him a false smile walking into the court room. He gives her a fake smile back watching her walk away before scowling at her back following her.

They got to the court room tables sitting beside their lawyers. The judge sees them sighing knowing this is going to be a long day. "Today both you, Ms. Mills and filing for alteration in your share custody agreement?" she ask looking down at the paper before looking at them.

Rumple stands nodding "Yes, your honor. I want more time then every other weekend with my kids. I think I earned the ability to get them every other week and get them for two weeks for every other holiday " he says to the judge.

Regina stands up quick glaring at him "We did not discuss you getting them for two weeks every other holiday!" she hiss towards rumple before turning to the judge.

"Your honor I think it's best if we have it only one week every other holiday. They do have school and don't need to miss a whole week of it" she said glaring at Rumple.

Rumple rolls his eyes. The judge nods to their statements turning to Mr. Gold. "Mr. Gold what holidays would you have that time frame for?"

"I'm glad you asked. It will be Thanksgiving and New year's Eve" he says.

Regina scoffs "As you can see, Your honor, he doesn't know anything about his own kids school because if he did he would know that they don't have two weeks off of Thanksgiving " she says giving him a loser look.

He rolls his eyes "Regina please we are in a court room, stop flirting with me" he says turning to the judge.

She growls inside her throat turning back to the judge.

The judge hums "How about you get the every other week but on birthdays you two got to work it out and on holidays." The judge says "Now please get out my court room. So I can get through my next hearing".

Rumple nods to what the judge said walking out with his lawyer, with Regina walking beside him looking straight ahead "You better be on time with this schedule" she says walking out faster going out to her car.

He rolls his eyes. She always saying something negative. Can never keep her big ass mouth close. He gets in his car driving to his law firm hoping to finish this day on good note wanting to forget the dark cloud of evilness just around him.

* * *

Regina washes her hands in the sterile room preparing herself for surgery "Ugh he just gets on my damn nerves" she says.

"He just got that smug ass look on his face and he had the nerve to ask for the kids for two weeks every other holiday!" she complains drying her hands holding it out.

"LIke who does he think he his?!" she exclaims.

Mal looks at her "The father of your kids" she answer. "Sometimes I think you forget that you two were for married five years" she says walking out with Regina going to the surgery room having the nurses put her gloves on.

Regina sighs " I know. I have the kids and memories to prove it" she says checking all the tools.

She moves to the kid seeing her already out. Mal hums making sure everything correct before they start.

"So what are we doing to this kid?" Mal ask her glancing at the screen seeing vitals are normal.

"We are removing her tonsils " she says getting the tools and the camera getting it down her throat while mal starts the operation.

"Anyway he doesn't really have the right to act like that towards me" Regina says making sure everthing is stable.

Mal snorts doing her job "So it's fine for you to act like a bitch towards him, but he can't do it to you?" She ask glancing up at her before looking back down.

Regina rolls her eyes sucking up the blood "Well duh I can do it because I carried them for 18 months while he worked and watch me go through the labor pains." she says shrugging continuing to suck up any blood.

"I didn't know watching your wife go through so much pain means you deserve to be treated right when you did so much crap towards her during her second one" she says scoffing.

Mal looks at her for a second "Bitch you were about to give birth like a week later when the crap started " she says finishing up watching Regina suck the blood out.

Regina rolls her eyes taking the suction out "Still Mal " she says finishing up checking things with the camera.

"I just wish... I wish things were better. I know our divorce has been hard on the kids especially Henry. I mean he was two when we got a divorce. But I know the custody and them going from one house to a next house like five miles away has to be hard for them" she tells her letting the nurses take the kid away going back into the surgery washroom taking her gloves off.

Mal sighs doing the same thing going towards her office with Regina "Girl your kids are super strong and they are very bright especially ryn. I mean she was only four months when you guys divorce and she is taking mommy and daddy not together really well " she says sitting down behind her desk.

"Besides if you were really so worried about how they are doing and feeling, you would do everthing in your power to have a good relationship with their father or try and work things out" Mal suggested.

Regina makes a face at the suggestion. "I dont know about that working things out part but the good relationship isn't a bad idea". She said sitting in front of the desk. She relaxes in the chair before her beeper went off. She stands up looking at mal.

"Back in surgery" she says getting up going towards the surgery room.

* * *

Rumple drives fast to Regina house cussing himself out in his head. He really tried to hurry but just time got away from him with his new case.

"Maybe she won't realize what time it is and not give me that glare and lecture that turns midway into Spanish " he says to himself before groaning stopping at the 6th red light today.

"Who am I kidding it's Regina" he mumbles "She never let's time get away from her anymore." he drives quickly through the light once it becomes green.

"Okay it's 8:45. Only 15 minutes late" he tells himself grinning, knowing he going to get there earlier then his usual time.

" Score one for Rumple" he thinks before he hears sirens behind him. He frowns pulling the car over slamming his head over and over Into the steering wheel.

The officer knocks on the window looking at him "License and registration please".

Rumple gives it to him glumly. "So... What did I do?" he ask chuckling.

The man looks at him "Well you were speeding." He said "let me go check your stuff, then give you your ticket so you can leave" he says walking away.

Rumple nods rolling his window up glancing at his phone trying to decide to call Regina or not to call. The guy comes back handing him everything "slow down please " he says handing him the ticket.

He takes it looking at it "$100!" he exclaims looking back at the officer "Are you freaking kidding me?!" he mumbles watching him drive away stuffing the ticket in his glovebox mumbling angerly.

He drives finally getting to Regina house. He parks the car mumbling up some excuse why he is late. He gets out the car and walks up the door knocking on it waiting for her to answer.

Regina moves towards the door sighing checking her watch "Ryn! Henry! Daddy's here get your bags and come on" she yells opening the door looking at Rumple with a disappointing but not surprise look.

He sees her groaning "Before you start, I got stopped by the police and got a ticket" he says.

Regina looks at him with her arms crossed "Oh great so I'm letting my kids go with their rule breaking daddy" she says rolling her eyes.

"Well I let them stay with their bitch ass mother so.. " he trails off seeing his babies come to the door.

"There are my favorite people!" he exclaims hugging them.

Regina glares at him keeping her mouth shut "No candy. No grease food. Only healthy stuff I worked hard getting them to like it. Grilled everything no fried chicken. No giving them sodas either " she list out to him.

Rumple sighs walking them to his car getting them buckle in "Yeah yeah" he says letting everything roll over his head.

He gets in the car driving away sighing wanting so much to talk about Regina behind her back but not wanting his kids to hear him.

Henry smiles looking at him "We miss you daddy " he says. Ryn nods "Yeah daddy " she says giving him a cute smile.

He chuckles looking at them in the mirror. They were the only thing keeping him talking and dealing with Regina. "I miss you guys too" he says.

"So... " he starts looking at them through the mirror.

"Who wants to have some fun?" he ask giving them a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! I really need to know if I should continue

Rumple parks at the fun zone grinning turning to the kids "now what are the rules?" he says. 

"what happens with daddy, stays with daddy" they both said together.

He grin "yep and what do we not do?" he ask. "tell mommy!" they yell.

He grin getting out going to them in the back undoing their seat belts "good you all learn from past mistakes" he says getting them out carrying ryn. 

"now we are going to have fun, have junk food, and realize how amazing daddy is then mommy" he says going inside paying for everything getting them their socks. He sits down at a booth putting them down helping them put their socks on. 

Henry puts his own socks on looking at rumple "daddy do you hate mommy?" he ask. 

Rumple looks at him "well... Not per say just me and your mother have a rough relationship right now" he says trying to make it sound good for his son "I respect your mother with all my heart " he says to them standing up "just things aren't as good as they were before" he says sighing looking down at them. 

"now go play while daddy checks his emails and messages " he says smacking their butts playfully watching them run off. 

He grins looking at them happy to be a father to two beautiful kids. He loves them with all his heart and will do anything for them. He wish he had done more with his marriage especially for his kids. He shake his head out his thoughts watching them run around waving to them. He pulls out his phone checking all his emails ignoring one's that seem like work. He gets off then switch to his messages checking it before his phone start vibrating his sister calling him. 

"yes Belle?" he ask looking out to the fun zone. "uh no hello dear brother. Rude" she says playfully. 

"Belle... Please I don't need to get distract " he says into the phone. "fine, I was wondering if you were coming Sunday to dinner?" she ask. 

He groans "uh I don't know. Will regina parents be there?" he ask.

"duh, just because you two broke up and act like asses to each other doesn't mean the rest of us need to do it also" she says to him.

He mimics her without making sound sighing "yeah I know but her family always just makes me feel uncomfortable. like it's my fault her daughter is a single mother " he says. 

Belle chuckles "well.. " 

"shut it Belle " he says interrupting her "she chuckles "okay okay but please think about it. Mom and dad haven't seen you or the kids in a long time" she says

"well that is true... Alright we will be there don't worry" he says seeing ryn fall his eyes wide running to her.

"yes! Good now I should warn you regina might be coming. Cora been talking about us having an actually family dinner" she says.

Rumple hears her talking nodding "yeah okay um I have to go ryn needs me" he says hanging up running to her.

Ryn cries holding her knee. He looks at it seeing only a red mark "oh baby it's just a bruise don't worry " he says kissing it softly pushing her pants back down "now go back up those stairs and show daddy your no quitter" he says kissing her head.

Ryn nods going back to the play set she was just on showing her daddy she strong. He grins watching her. He is very proud of his two year old baby girl. He grabs his phone taking a picture glad to have this time with his Angels. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina runs on the treadmill listening to Beyonce song "Run the World " trying to finish her 30 minute workout. She pants feeling sweat roll down her back hearing her phone vibrate on the treadmill groaning "not right now I'm almost done" she says clicking her Bluetooth button answering the call. 

"whoever this is please make it quick" she says. Emma sighs "now is that the way your suppose to talk to your little sister?" she says.

Regina groans stopping her workout turning her machine off going to her bathroom "emma please state your reason for calling me" she says walking in turning the shower on "oh and I'm also taking a shower right now so you have to talk loud" she says putting her phone down on speaker.

"well I was wondering if you were coming to the dinner mother been texting you about?" she ask.

Regina walks into the shower reaching for her apple body wash "well... I really don't know... I mean with the new schedule I want to be able enjoy having the time for myself until I get the kids next saturday " she says washing herself.

"come on gina you been so busy with work, the kids and court I think it's good you actually spend time with your family for once" she says.

Regina sighs washing her hair "well, I guess it has been a while since I had dinner with you guys" she says finishing up getting out the shower applying on her moisturizer and the stuff on her hair. 

Emma cheers "yay now it's Sunday at 7pm so please get here on time" she says.

"okay I'll be there on time " she says hanging up. 

Regina sighs walking out calling in an order of Chinese while also texting Robin to come over. Even though her and rumple are broken up she stilled stay close to her brother-in-law. She puts her phone down looking around deciding to clean up the kids mess going to their rooms straightening it up.

She finishes 20 minutes later hearing the doorbell. She answers paying the guy shutting the door before feeling something block it. She looks down seeing a boot opening the door seeing Robin smiling "really boot in door?" she says with an raised eyebrow.

He chuckles walking in "yes boot in door " he says "so we just going to chow down on Chinese food while gossiping about others?' he ask. 

She nods shutting the door going to the living room laying stuff out "now come on! I had a Long day and I need to unwind" she says. 

He chuckles grabbing some wine bottle out her locked fridge and two glasses "why do you have these locks?" he ask walking to her "you didn't have it before" he says sitting beside her giving the glass to her.

"well I have a two year old now and a very curious five year old" she says "so I'm child locking everything".

He nods "ah I haven't seen those monsters in years how are they?" he ask.

She chuckles pouring the wine "well they are angels sometimes and other times they are little monsters." she says opening the boxes. "beside its only been a year since you seen them" 

He looks at her "still your like a sis to me. Just because you rum are having problems doesn't mean you aren't still family and those kids aren't family " he says.

She nods "I know and I'm sorry it's just been a lot and I'm trying to do more family time. Like Sunday going to a dinner with my family" she says.

He drinks the wine looking at her "oh your coming to the dinner?" he ask confused. 

She nods swallowing the fried rice "yeah.. Wait are we talking about the same dinner?" she ask

"the same one cora invited you to right?" he ask.

She nods looking at him "oh I guess you didn't get the memo" he says looking at her.

"what memo?" she hiss out looking at him with an raised eyebrow. 

He sighs "the memo of both of our families having dinner together Sunday " he says. 

She looks at him eyes wide "are you serious?!" she says "emma made it sound like it was just me, her, mother, and daddy" she says groaning closing her eyes dreading Sunday now.

"oh yeah no it's all of us and rumple " he says not seeing regina expression. 

She looks at him her eye slightly twitching "please tell me this is a joke" she begs slightly. 

He shakes his head eating his food "nope he's coming with the kids. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm starting to post two chapters each update! Please comment and leave kudos on what you think! also song lyrics I used are from "Big Ole Freak" by Meghan thee stallion and "Leave em alone" by Layton Green. I also tried really hard to not have grammer mistakes or spelling errors so please tell me what you think.

* Flashback two years ago *

_Regina groans holding on to the toilet seat. She been throwing up for the past 10 minutes and already regret getting pregnant. Rumple walks in with a wet cold washcloth putting it on her head rubbing her back "gina I know your feeling like shit and regretting everything but we both know that this isn't permanent and we will be getting a beautiful child out of this" he says to her._

_ "remember when we went through this when you were pregnant with henry? You stop throwing up just as soon as you got into your second trimester " he says flushing the toilet for her helping her lean back handing the washcloth to her. _ _Regina wipes her mouth sighing letting her head roll into his chest closing her eyes "I know rum. I know just this is the one part of pregnancy I hate" she says with a pout. _

_He chuckles rubbing her side "who likes this part. Even though we hate it, it doesn't last too long " he says kissing her forehead. She nods sitting in silence with him for a few minutes on the floor. "we could stay here" he suggests "we could just say work got in the way"_

_She chuckles looking up at him "no our families been wanting to do this dinner together with us for months now and I think it will be good time to tell them about our coming addition " she says smiling lifting her body off his grabbing the counter to stand back up. _ _He groans getting up also grabbing the washcloth and water bottle looking at her "true but"._

_"but nothing rumple we are going and that's finally" she says with a stern look in her eyes grabbing the soap starting to wash her hands. _

_He looks at her growling "I love when you get bossy" he says smirking. She laughs "go rumple and get our son ready to go and stop thinking with your dick" she says. He walks out their bathroom suite laughing "but isn't thinking with my dick what got us our son and our little addition " he says walking to Henry room getting his bag pack. Regina finish washing her hands turning the light off walking out grabbing her purse laughing. She walks to the hallway going to Henry doorway standing their "yes it is but it's also the reason you be sleeping on the couch or in the guest room alone " she says grabbing Henry bag from him walking downstairs. _

_Rumple chuckles picking up their three year old "that's cold" he says looking at Henry "mommy one cold woman" he says playful to Henry kissing his cheek. Henry looks at him with a grin drinking his sippy cup. Rumple gets downstairs grabbing the keys opening the door for them. He gets to the car buckling henry up nice and good going to the house door locking it. He jogs back to the car getting in bucking up starting the car. He looks at Regina "you sure you want to the tell family at dinner about us expecting tonight?" he ask. _

_She looks at him sighing "yes rumple. My family isn't dumb and neither is yours they will figure it out eventually so why not just tell them when we are all together " she says._

_He hums to what she said starting to drive "true " he says. "besides it's only tradition we do at the dinner since we did it before when I was pregnant with Henry " she says. "I know just I wanted to make sure you want to do this" he says holding one of her hands kissing it loving the sound of her giggling. Regina grins looking at her husband so lucky to have a life and a family with this wonderful man "I do. I really do"_

* * *

Regina looks at herself in the mirror trying to figure out how to style her hair. She do a few test hairstyles frowning when they don't look good putting her hands on her hips breathing out deeply. "I can't believe I'm doing this". 

Emma walks in the bathroom eating some grapes looking at her sister in the mirror "believe it. You have gotten out of way too many dinners and it's time you start coming back " she says. Regina looks at her sister in the mirror frowning "You do know that I'm upset that you didn't tell me it was both families, right?" 

Emma sighs "if I have told you it was both families and that rumple will be there would you had said yes?" she ask.

"... No" Regina says turning to her "I wouldn't because you know me and him argue" she says taking a grape eating it. Emma gives her a 'see this why I didn't tell you ' look "I knew you were going to say that so I just kept that information hidden but thanks to Robin Big mouth you know" she says leaning against the doorway "by the way you need to hurry up and decide what your going to do because we need to leave in five minutes" Emma says. 

Regina sighs deciding to just straighten her hair grabbing the flat iron "still, why didn't you tell me?". 

"because we all believe that you two broke up over stubbornness and jobs. That if you guys would of just worked it out and talk, you would still be married giving ryn a chance to see how it was " Emma says watching her "I think right now it's pride fueling your argument". 

Regina finish her hair unplugging the flat iron turning to her "I do get it. I never thought I would of been divorce and gone from being his wife to just his baby mama in these years "she says "but things between us are very rough. We can barely make it through the exchange of the kids without arguing" Regina says walking out grabbing her purse and jacket. 

Emma shakes her head humming going to the kitchen putting the grapes down grabbing her jacket and keys "you two are very stubborn" Emma says "now I know this may be hard for you but be nice" Emma says walking out. 

Regina flips her off walking behind her. She gets in the car buckling up breathing out a breathe of air "let's just get this over with" Regina mumbles feeling the car turn on. 

* * *

Rumple parks at the Red light singing with the radio "Big ole freak.... I fuck with him on the low.... My body a drug... " he sings low hopping the kids don't hear the actual words. He moves dancing slightly in his seat to the song "... ain't nobody freak like me... ". 

He turns it up starting to drive to the dinner. He gets to the chorus but his phone rings on the radio interrupting him. He frowns seeing its his mother answering "yes mother?' he says. Fiona sits in the waiting room sighing "where are you? We all are waiting on you " she says. 

"mother I'm on the way okay. Things took longer then I thought to get the kids dress and get their bags packed " he says "don't worry we on the road to turn so just three minutes ". 

"hurry son" Fiona says hanging up. Rumple rolls his eyes turning the music back up. He hears another good song on singing along "why you trying to leave em alone.... Girl you know I got that deep stroke.... " he sings turning to the restaurant parking lot parking the car. He sits turning the car off leaving the radio on so he can finish listening to the song.

Emma pulls up parking the car turning to Regina hearing her sing along to the radio smiling "it's been so long since I last heard you sing " she says. Regina chuckles "yeah I know I got to get better at spending time with everyone " she says getting out the car. Emma nods getting out also turning her car off. She walks inside the restaurant with her "hey remember no arguing. Also your kids are here so be careful" she says to Regina. 

Regina rolls her eyes walking in with her smiling seeing her family and her in laws "hi". 

Fiona grins rushing to Regina hugging her "oh dear I miss you" she says smiling at her "I'm glad your still alive" she says raising an eyebrow. Cora walks to them "Fiona leave the girl alone. She been way to busy with life to even think about us". 

"okay okay I apologize. I shouldn't of have stop being around you guys just because me and rumple ended" Regina says giving them a small smile.

Peter wraps an arm around Fiona "dear I think that's a good apology " he says. Fiona sighs nodding giving her smile kissing her cheek "I still love you " she says looking down at her phone "now where is this boy" she says in a aggravated tone. 

Rumple walks in carrying ryn holding henry hand. He goes to his family "see I'm here now you can calm do-" he stops turning seeing Regina and her family "oh you got to be fu-joking with me" he says groaning.

The kids look up seeing their mommy grinning. Ryn gets down running to mommy so does Henry "hi mommy" they both say. Regina chuckles picking up her babies kissing their heads "hi mommy angels. Are you having a great time with daddy?". 

They nod grinning "see mommy, daddy bought me a new baby doll and a tabwet " she says looking at her with her cute features. Henry nods "he got me a ps4 and tablet also and he got us airpods " he says showing mommy his white ones while ryn shows her gold ones with her initials engraved in them. Regina looks up at rumple with an raised eyebrow. He shrugs "what? Your list say nothing about spoiling them" he says moving to his family hugging them. 

Regina shakes her head giving ryn and henry to her parents turning to rumple ready to say something. "your table is ready" the lady says grabbing their menus leading them back. He grins grabbing the kids gucci bags walking ahead away from Regina. He gets to his seat sitting down make sure to put the kids beside him "Cora could you put ryn on my left and henry on my right?" he ask.

Cora kisses her grandbabies heads "could I least get a few minutes with them please? Jeez" she says putting them in their seats kissing their heads again "Nana can't wait to spend more time with you two". 

Rumple rolls his eyes going to the alcohol menu looking at it. "daddy can I get what your getting?" he ask. Rumple chuckles feeling Regina eyes on him "sure son".

"rumple... " Regina warns glaring at him. 

"calm your saggy you-know-what. I was joking " he says laughing turning to henry "how about this you can get whatever drink you want on the kids menu" he says looking at the menu frowning "damn they don't got no good selections " he mumbles. 

Henry laughs "daddy cussed" he squeals. Ryn giggles looking up at her daddy. He chuckles nervously feeling Regina eyes on him ignoring them "yes daddy cursed but he better not hear you two do it unless your watching football" he says.

"RUMPLE" Regina hiss loud getting pissed "rumple I need to talk to you real quick by the entrance" she says getting up throwing her napkin on the plate walking. He sighs getting up "see now you two got daddy going to jail " he says walking away going to the entrance ignoring the looks of their family. He gets their looking at her "what Regina?". 

She looks at him "I know your doing this because you know I'm watching you but it's getting annoying. You should know as a father that Henry at the age where he's curious about everything even what you say around him. So be careful what you say " she says. 

He sighs "not slow Regina. I know that but they are good kids they won't be cussing " 

"SHIT" ryn exclaims at her game hitting her hands against the table frowning. She grabs her tablet throwing it to the floor crossing her arms pouting. Everyone looks at her with wide eyes, shocked. Regina seethes looking at rumple. 

"You know.. cussing good for the soul" he says rushing back over to the table grabbing her tablet sitting down beside her "now Princess You know that's a bad word. Why you say it?" he ask softly. 

"stupid. game." she pouts out giving him her angry pouty face. He sighs looking at the game "see baby, daddy going to show you that not only is the game not stupid but that if it is, you don't cuss you just get upset and keep trying " he says starting to play the game. 

Emma snorts looking at the menu "now he knows dang well he going to cuss" she mumbles.

"didn't ask you Blondie " he says playing the game. The waitress walks to the table smiling at them "hi my name is Savannah and I'm your waitress today. What would you like to start for drinks?' she ask. "fuck this game" rumple exclaims handing the tablet to ryn "stupid game don't know anything " he says shaking his head. 

He looks up seeing Regina look at him with a dark look "no Regina. I'm letting ryn have this one. That game is stupid " he says looking up seeing the waitress "oh I'm sorry were you saying something before I interrupted?" he ask genuinely.

Savannah grins shaking her head "no just asking for drinks" she says "but if I can give you some advice for games like candy crush it's a lot of patience " she says.

He chuckles "thanks maybe me and my daughter could remember that for next time " he says looking up at her smiling.

Regina clears her throat watching him feeling jealousy and anger. Wait why she feeling these things, they are divorce. If anything she should be feeling aggravation from his parenting a few minutes ago. She shakes her mind of the feelings paying attention back to the dinner "if you two are done flirting I would like a red wine " she says. 

"I'll take a coke" Emma says looking at the food menu. "I'll get a white wine and my husband will get the same thing " Cora says watching rumple. "same thing for me and my husband " Fiona says in thought over what her son is doing. "I'll get water " belle says enjoying the dinner. "same for me" Robin says smirking.

The waitress gets everyone order turning to rumple "what would you and your beautiful kids like?" she ask "um how about an apple juice, a root beer, and a Dr. Pepper with a side of your phone number" he says smirking. 

Regina rolls her eyes looking down at her menu ignoring her raging emotions. The waitress laughs writing everything down "you know if it was any other guy I would say no but I love single daddies and you are one funny man " she says writing her number down on a separate sheet of paper. She hands it to him walking away. Rumples grins turning to Henry "that son is how you get a girl after years of being married" he says chuckling leaning back putting the number in his pocket looking up seeing his mother and ex-mother in law look at him "what? I'm single! I'm allowed to flirt. its hurting no one" he says getting on his phone wanting for the dinner to go by a little faster.

An Hour later, rumple finish eating his dinner . He turns to the kids checking on them making sure they are eating all their food. Cora looks at Fiona talking silently to her with her eyes. She nods clearing her throat looking at everyone "so this dinner isn't just for all of us to be together. It's to announce that we are going on a family trip this year to Colorado!" she says grinning "we will be staying a whole week and be spending family time together so no one who isn't family is allowed on the trip" Cora says looking right at rumple. 

He furrows his brows seeing her direct that towards him "uh excuse me but if I remember correctly you got a daughter who is single " he says grabbing his drink drowning it down. 

Cora rolls her eyes at him going back addressing the whole family "we will be leaving Monday night so please tomorrow start getting yourself packed and ready. Because at 12:00pm we should all be at the airport ready to get on the jet" Cora says smiling at everyone.

Rumple hums "okay but I'm going to have to see if I can take a whole week off and if the kids can too" he says. Fiona looks at rumple "son we already did that. Everyone here has the week off and the kids are perfectly fine" she says "now stop with your excuses". 

Regina shrugs" well a vacation does sound nice and it would be good to be able to spend a whole week with everyone " she says already mentally packing her stuff. Cora claps "see I knew everyone would love it" 

Rumple looks at her "You do know the kids bedtime is 8:40pm right and that if you want me to make it to 12:00pm I'm going have to-nevermind" he says grinning figuring out an idea stealing one of ryn's fries. The waitress comes back giving them their receipt. She winks at rumple smirking walking away with a little sway in her hips. Cora rolls her seeing the action paying for everyone meals. "are you still wondering why now I directed it towards you?" she says.

Rumple rolls his eyes wiping the kids mouth refilling their sippy cups with their drink. They all finish eating walking out with seeing the kids in rumple arms knocked out "I better see EVERYONE tomorrow night" Cora says looking at Regina and Rumple. 

Rumple scoffs walking away going to his car opening the back seat buckling the kids up in their car seats. He shuts the door going to his parents kissing them good bye getting in the car driving away. 

Regina says bye to her parents and in-laws getting in the car with Emma sighing buckling up rubbing her temple.

Emma starts the car turning to her sister "you were jealous weren't you?" she says bluntly. Regina looks at her like she crazy "uh no I wasn't jealous I was just... Aggravated " she says liking her word better.

Emma hums "if you say so. But Regina I saw the way you were watching him when he was flirting with that waitress"

"Emma it was just aggravation that he would do something like that in front of his kids and at a family dinner. Now could we please get moving?". Emma sighs giving up driving to Regina house. 

Regina sighs looking out the window deep in thought. Was Emma right? Was she really jealous. I mean yeah watching him do it was like kind of.... Sadness? Anger? Envy? Maybe? She sigh shaking her head not really knowing what to clarify it as. She sees them at her house getting out unlocking the door. She walks in going upstairs to her room flopping down on the bed. She lays down groaning feeling the soft cushion envelope her relax body. She lays their for a few more minutes before getting up changing her clothes to pajamas sinking under her covers. She closes her eyes falling asleep wanting the night to help her forget the whole day. 

_Rumple kisses her with passion the fire crackling in background. He brings her closer to his body kissing her shoulder smiling at her. She leans into him enjoying the way his muscle arms in case her body like a mother bear cuddling her baby. The only sound Is the crackle of the fire and small kisses to her neck. "You know it's been a very long time since we been so intimate " she says to him looking at the fire. He Hums "I know I bet your back tight as a virgin" he says moving his hand slowly down her body. She smirks looking up at him "why don't you find out?" she says. He grins kissing her rough laying her down on the rug moving in between her legs getting himself position to_\- Regina wakes up with a gasp panting looking at her phone seeing it's only 3:05. She lays back down moving her hands through her hair, her breathing settling down. 

"what the hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammer errors or mistakes! please comment and leave some kudos on what you think :)

"Henry! Ryn! When I come in their You better have your suitcases packed like I asked" rumple says stuffing his clothes in his suitcase. He leans on it shutting it close groaning moving to his duffle bag to pack his miscellaneous items. He goes to his bedside drawer looking inside seeing condoms laying around. Should he bring these? He hums thinking the options shrugging "what the hell ? I might get lucky" he says throwing them in their closing the bag up. He walks out going to the kids bedroom checking on henry first. He looks in the room leaning on the doorway with an raised eyebrow "um son why is there clothes everywhere but in your suitcase?" he ask. 

Henry shrugs grabbing toys tossing them in the second bag "finish" he says flopping on his chair getting back on his tablet. 

"uh huh" rumple says clicking his tongue against the rough of his mouth "so looks like I need to pack your bag" he says walking away going to ryn "now please tell me daddy little princess did what he ask?". Ryn looks up at him clothes streaming out her suitcase mostly filled with toys and mix-match shoes "... No". 

Rumple groans looking at her "well at least you have some clothes " he says "now how about you go in your brother's room while daddy packs your bag" he says kissing her head pushing her towards the door. Ryn nods running to her brother room to go mess with him. Rumple smiles so grateful to have such a beautiful, smart daughter. He turns back to her room sighing getting started filling up her suitcases with things she will need. Few minutes later, his phone start ringing groaning moving ryn's jackets to his left arm grabbing his phone answering "hello?' he says putting the phone between his shoulder and cheek. 

"hey do you need any help getting packed?" Robin ask. "nah but I could use the help keeping the kids occupied while I take over packing their stuff" he says shutting ryn last suitcase grabbing her small gucci bag filling it with her favorite things. 

"yeah sure I'm on the way" Robin says.

"okay" he says hanging up grabbing her bags taking it downstairs to the bottom floor going back up going to Henry room "okay you two uncle Robin on the way so I'm going to need you to to go to your playroom while daddy finish up" he says. They get up running out racing to the playroom screaming at each other. He shakes his head moving inside henry room packing his bag.

Robin knocks on the door waiting for rumple to answer. This is the first time since the divorce he has been to rumple house. Rumple opens the door smiling letting him "thanks for coming, 20 minutes late" he says with sarcasm rolling his eyes.

"sorry but not all of his can afford to get a speeding ticket" he says walking in. "let me guess the queen of hell told you about my ticket picking up the kids".

"who else? Now just because I'm late doesn't mean I can't still help with the kids. It's just mean we can now have time to talk without little ears around ".

Rumple kicks the door shut walking to the kitchen going back packing the kids snack/drink bag "what is there we need to talk about?"

"oh I don't know maybe yesterday night at dinner. You know the way you kept getting under Regina skin and how you just flirted with that woman with no care". Rumple glances up at him going back to what he going "what about it? I was there wasn't I?! Shouldn't we all just be grateful I didn't just turn around once I saw she was there" he says to him closing the fridge.

"and I mean come on Regina ask for me to get under her skin. Like she keeps treating me like I don't know how to raise kids. Come on we both raised henry together! I did read those books".

Robin sighs "you just got to understand that it's more just the problem you two are going through then your parenting skill. She wants to find fault in you and I guess parenting is it" he says. Rumple looks at him "when did you become a Regina whisperer?" he says closing the bag "it's probably more just on how our relationship became during her pregnancy with ryn" he says sighing

"we shouldn't be divorce. We been through so much dating and engaged and we stuck together through it all, yet me working later then usual and old problems surfacing and our stubbornness just ended it like it was nothing " he says looking down at his left ring finger.

Robin gives him a small smile patting his bag "hey there still time for you two to try and work this out. You both are still single " he says. Rumple snorts looking at him "yeah okay" he says walking out going up to the kids playroom to get them change. 

* * *

"come on close already!" Regina hisses jumping on her suitcase squealing falling off it. She lands on her ass huffing moving loose hair strings from her messy bun out her face standing up. "probably should use my louis vutton luggage " she says walking into her closet grabbing the bags. 

Emma walks in "who ready for snow?!" she yells looking at Regina frowning "are you seriously still on that one bag?! Come on Regina you been doing that for the past 25 minutes" she says. 

Regina glares at Emma unzipping her other bag transferring clothes over "you do know we don't have to leave the house till 11:30pm right? And that it's only 9:45pm " she says. Emma shrugs sitting on Regina King bed "so? We still have to get change for the long jet ride and you take forever to do just that" she says. Regina rolls her eyes shutting the suitcase moving to pack her winter shoes putting them in a smaller suitcase "why are you still here again?"

"because I need to make sure your actually coming and not going to pull some half ass excuse to get out off it" Emma says "and because we need to talk about yesterday dinner ". 

Regina groans finishing up going to the bathroom packing all her makeup and hair products she need "Emma there nothing to talk about. I was just tired yesterday and aggravated from rumple getting under my skin. " she says walking out the bathroom tossing the duffle bag on the bed "I don't have any type of feelings for rumple like that anymore " Emma looks at her "do I look like I was born yesterday?! Gina you were jealousy seeing that woman and rumple flirt with each other. We both know that ' don't have any type of feelings ' is bull and that you can't just give up feelings like that for person you not only been with for years but also got two beautiful kids out of it". 

"just admit it" Emma says. 

Regina sighs "yes I felt a little something seeing him flirt with another woman but it's gone and it was just past feelings trying to come back " she says going into the closet picking out lazy clothes. She takes out her pink workout clothes going into the bathroom to change. Emma sighs shaking her head "you two breaking up was something we never saw coming. You guys were so in love and when you were arguing it never last because we would always find you two under the bed sheets ". 

Regina walks out dress slipping on her shoes and doing her hair in another bun looking at her "yeah well... I didn't see it coming either. Especially not after having ryn" she says slapping her hands against her thighs looking at her "stubbornness is a bitch " Regina says grabbing her bags moving to take them downstairs "oh and by the way I'm ready under an hour" she says. Emma rolls her eyes a idea popping in her mind grabbing her phone making a group chat with Belle and Robin. 

"yo I don't know about you two but I want to try and get Regina and Rumple back together. Their divorce was a huge mistake and we all know they still have feelings for each other" 

"I'm with you those two divorced over nothing and they both deserve to be together not just for them but also for their kids" Robin sends. 

"I'm in also but how are we going to do it?" Belle ask 

"well I haven't got that far yet but I think what we should first is figure out what problems exactly occur that led up to them divorcing " Emma sends watching out for Regina "I think I should take Regina, Robin take Rumple and Belle goes between the two while also thinking of ways to push them together. By the end of this trip, they should be close to getting back together " she sends hearing Regina call her name walking out her bedroom.

Robin sees it "great idea but this won't be easy. let's set a goal of by Fiona and Peter anniversary, Regina and Rumple should be at least romantically involved and by ryn birthday they should be together together " he sends

Belle sees it "agree but I'm going to talk to Henry to help us out because kids can also bring them back close "

"genius Belle! This is going to work out perfect" he sends moving to go help rumple get the kids in the car. 

* * *

Everyone boards the jet settling down to get comfy for the next few hours. Rumple buckles the kids in two the chairs getting them comfortable in their seats. He moves to the chair across from then sitting down "someone please tell me why we are flying this late at night instead of just leaving early in the morning?" he ask.

Cora looks at him "because that way we will be able to have breakfast together as family " she says sitting on the chair with Henry Sr. cuddling into him "now do me a favor and shut your complaining and enjoy the family time". 

Rumple rolls his eyes getting on his phone answering work emails. 

Regina sits beside Emma and Belle on the couch playing a game on her tablet "mother could you tell us where we will be staying at?". Cora sighs "Fiona this one is yours" she says.

Fiona sighs "we will be all staying in a 8 bedroom, 8 bath cabin together close to a ski resort" she says "there will be some ground rules though since some of us can't stop going after one of another like little kids" Fiona says looking towards Regina and Rumple.

"No arguing, no bringing anyone to the house, and no leaving till the whole trip over. This is what we all need to get closer like before " she says looking at all of them then focusing on Rumple and Regina "just because you two are divorce and may hate each other doesn't mean we aren't family anymore". 

Rumple looks away feeling his mother eyes on him going back to his task "as long as I can go to the resort and drink some hot chocolate with ski babes then I'm okay" he says.

Regina rolls her eyes hearing him feeling slight jealousy in the pit of her stomach "ah yes like ski babes would want your musty ass" she says.

He chuckles "well I mean you want me so why wouldn't they?" he says looking at her smirking. 

She fakes laugh rolling her eyes "well while your chasing ass i'll be spending this vacation with our kids" she says looking over at them in their electronics "you just had to give them tablets and airpods" she says sighing. He grins "I know right. Man my kids are balling" 

Emma watch's them "how about we all spend time with ryn and henry? This is the first time they have all of us together and I think it's only fair they know what a UNITED family looks like " 

Belle nods "Emma right. Only Henry knows how you two are when you aren't arguing. Let's give ryn those memories that she will actually remember " she suggest softly.

Regina sighs "I'm willing to do that if Rumple is. Our child do deserve that chance" she says. Rumple sigh seeing no other choice "fine truce ".

Cora smiles "good! now everyone all electronics will be taken so put them in my purse now" she commands with a stern voice leaving no room for objection.

Rumple looks at her "your joking right?! " he exclaims. 

Cora looks at him "is this my joking face?"

"uh... No?" he says. 

"see you are smart now do it!" she yells. They all give up their electronics putting it in the purse. Regina grabs the kids electronics trying to calm them down "sorry babies but Nana wants us to spend actual family time together on this trip " she says taking everything away. 

Ryn pouts tears in her eyes "no " she says. Henry kicks the table between them mad. Rumple sighs "who wants sugar?' he ask. They stop raising their hand grinning "we do!". 

Rumple get up giving them both some candy and soda. He kisses their head turning to Regina "don't. This is their vacation they can go away from their health regiment you set them on" he says walking back to her seat. 

Regina rolls her eyes "rumple you may hate it but that regiment is good for them" she says. 

"Regina a little fried and junk won't hurt them. Okay not everyone worries about their weight like you" 

She narrows her eyes "yeah your right and that's probably why so many people get dropped out of relationships " she sneers towards him. He raises an eyebrow "no people get dropped from relationships because they are jealous insecure bitches who can't trust their partner even after so many years of being together!" he exclaims. 

"oh so it's the partner fault they are so insecure!? If the partner would show them some love and actually stop being so damn secretive about everything and tell the person who they been with for years,they wouldn't be jealous and insecure!"

"please they are probably born that way! After being cheated and dumped in the past for someone a lot hotter by jackasses they probably can't understand that not everyone is like that" he hisses standing up moving towards her. 

Regina growls moving towards him "be careful what you say next" she warns him. "You be careful what you say next" he warns looking at her tensed. 

Robin gets up carefully touching their arms "um I think this is starting to turn kind of personal and getting way to heated for kids" he says looking between them both "how about one of you go to the back room and the other go sit in the corner?" he suggests. 

Rumple continues to look at Regina "I'll go in the back. I need to calm down " he says grabbing his phone going to the backroom slamming the door. 

Regina huffs growling through her teeth throwing her hands up. She walks over to the corner with her tablet flopping down in the chair putting headphones in looking out the window. That did not go well. They just blew up and the things he said reference to her just pissed her off. Everyone sits their silent for a few minutes, shocked and confused about what just happen. 

"does that mean we can get our tablets back?" henry ask cutting through the tension looking at everyone oblivious to what happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! SO I'm starting to write more stories for here but until then please enjoy the chapter and apology for any mistakes.

Regina stares out the jet window her music blasting through her ears. Why did they blow up like that? She has never gotten that... Deep with Rumple like that in argument and they did it in front of their families and kids! She closes her eyes thumping her head back wishing she could just leave this jet and never see Rumple again.

She opens her eyes a few minutes later, seeing Robin walking towards her. She sighs yanking her ear buds out taking the coffee handed to her giving him a smile. He sits down drinking some of his coffee sitting with her in silence. "so.. Want to explain what all that was about earlier?" he question giving her a slight chuckle.

She shrugs looking down at her coffee glancing up at him a few times. She sighs lifting her head up looking at him "I don't know. I can't even figure out how we got to that".

"usually we don't ever.. Reveal things like that in arguments that are deep. He really just told everything that we fought over in the past about".

Robin nods drumming his fingers against the cup "is that one of the issues that push you guys to divorce?" he ask carefully not wanting to upset her.

Regina stares at him before looking down "... Yes" she quietly reveals bringing the cup to her mouth. "You know me and my insecurities. Just after having ryn, they gotten bigger. Rumple was always working and I was having a hard time losing the baby weight while also trying to keep myself calories high for ryn when she was sucking and things just gotten worse" she ends quietly looking down at the liquid in the cup.

Robin listen moving his hand to grab hers "Gina? " he said getting her attention "you both have some unsolved issues and open problems that are trying to come out. What that was... It shocked us all. I mean you two were going after each other hard. He was talking about cheating and you were talking about your past... That is just a issue that you two thought would go away with divorce"

"we didn't think it will go away with divorce... We just hope it would just... I don't know, with only us seeing each other for dropping and picking up the kids, we never cared much about them" she admits holding Robin hand "anyway I don't really want to talk about it anymore" she grabs her coffee cup drinking it.

Robin nods squeezing her hand sitting there with her in silence. "The kids are okay, if you wondering. We gave them their tablets back " Robin tells her a few minutes later. She smiles nodding turning her head to look outside. She doesn't know if she can make it this whole trip. She already been vulnerable enough earlier and now with things heated between her and Rumple, she don't think she can do this without more stuff coming out.

* * *

_Regina sits up in bed checking the time. She sighs looking down at her phone checking for any miss calls or messages, seeing none. She clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth checking the security cameras for any sign of his car or him. She gets to the garage seeing his sedan pull up frowning. She gets out of bed checking the time on her clock again seeing it say 12:30am._

_She gets downstairs to the garage door crossing her arms waiting for him. Rumple walks in tired rolling his shoulders hoping to get straight to bed without any problems. He cracks his neck real quick before looking ahead stopping seeing regina standing there. Well shit._

_"do you know what time it is?" she ask looking at him._

_"time for you to be sleep" he answer walking past her going to the stairs._

_"okay smartass if this is the way we are going to do... Why the hell are you getting home late again?!" she barks angry following him._

_Rumple sighs tiredly "not again Regina... Please I just want to go to bed " he whines stomping upstairs._

_"then get home on time. Why are you late RUMPLE?!" she ask again her voice getting higher "this is the fourth time you miss dinner with me and henry and I'm getting sick of it! What is so important at that damn job you can't call me or take it home and do it?!"_

_Rumple looking up at the ceiling exhaling realizing he won't be able to just walk away. He goes to the bedroom dropping his bag on the chaise and his body. "I just been giving more cases to work with babe and you hate when I bring work home" he said loosening his tie and taking his jacket off "and for the call it's my fault I just been focused on work and I didn't think it will be this late"._

_"You didn't think it will be late after THE FIRST DAMN TIME" she screeches leaning into him. She pulls away closing her eyes calming herself down. She puts a hand to her belly rubbing it counting to ten in her head. She exhales opening her eyes looking at him "You know how upsetting it is to tell your son that daddy will miss dinner or that daddy can't tuck you in tonight" she calmly tells him "your son misses you. I miss you. I'm over here pregnant and alone, rumple. These cases need to be pushed away if they are taking away your family time"._

_Rumple gets up moving to her rubbing her arms kissing her on the lips softly "I hate this too. I'm missing my son and I'm missing quality time with you and our unborn baby... Just baby Yolanda riding me with this case and-"_

_"HOLD UP! Yolanda? The same bitch who has a crush on you?! The same Yolanda ass who wears those tight skimpy skirts around you?!" she question crossing her arms in disbelief._

_Rumple scratches the back of his neck "they aren't that tight" he mumbles._

_Regina smacks him hard "if I find out you are allowing that woman to actually be 'RIDING YOU', I will kick your ass and beat the shit out of you" she hisses to him "now we both know that woman clothes are very tight when you are around, don't play dumb" she points at him angry her attitude coming out._

_Rumple looks at her like she crazy "okay first Regina, calm down. No one said anything about her riding me" he said putting his hands up in a passive manner "second, I think it's just her style. She always has tight skirts and shirts on"._

_She narrows her eyes at him moving closer "have you been staring at her?" she question in a low voice daring him to lie._

_He sighs "no Regina, just I notice these things. I'm a man" he answers moving past her to the bathroom._

_"well since your a MAN" emphasizing the word, throwing her hands up "go ahead and get your dumb man ass to the guest room"._

_He brushes his teeth walking out the bathroom leaning against the doorway rolling his eyes. He goes back inside the bathroom for a few seconds coming back sighing "Gina please.. I want to sleep in our bed with you my gorgeous wife cuddling the beautiful belly with our baby in it" he tells her softly moving to the bed "this whole conversation is stupid. Okay yes that woman do seem to be taking it to the extreme with the outfits but regina she my associate. We sometimes do cases together and this case for some reason is one I have to be on my game for"._

_Regina narrows her eyes at him moving to the bed. She grabs his chin moving his head looking for any marks. Rumple frowns feeling his head move "what are you doing?"_

_"checking for any type of lipstick stain or marks. I know how much she likes to give you ' friendly ' kisses on the cheek when you guys win a case" she comments pulling away "this better be the last case you work with her on and be this coming home this late. I'll be damn Rumple if I go through this pregnancy without the pregnancy maker"._

_He nods kissing her cheek laying down "I promise baby and Yolanda is with someone so you don't need to be upset about us working together " he said laying on his side looking at her._

_She rolls her scoffing "yeah right. She probably hired that poor man thinking it will make you jealous" she murmurs under her breath leaning against the headboard. He rolls his eyes laying on his back "okay I'm tired and worn complete out so I'm going to go to bed"._

_"night " she tells him watching him go to sleep. She really hopes he is going to keep his promise. She don't know how she will deal if he continue doing late nights like this with that woman. She shakes her head laying down trying to get rid of that pit of jealousy and insecure creeping up inside her. She closes her eyes feeling a pair of arms surround her a small smile coming to her lips. She feels a kiss on her neck grinning loving the feeling of his body near hers hoping this never ends._

* * *

The plane arrives at the airport the Snow flashing by the windows. Rumple sits in the backroom watching the snow go by bopping his head to music. He exhale a breath of air not noticing someone sitting on the bed. A hand moves to his headphones yanking them out. He frowns turning towards the person "what the hell is your problem?" he exclaims seeing its Emma.

"oh Great it's you" he said turning the music off looking at her "look I don't need to talk to anyone about what happened out there. It was just a battle of heated words that went to far. The conversation just got way to... Familiar " he mumbles turning his gaze back towards the window watching the people get their bags.

Emma hums "yes well I didn't come here to talk to you about it. I know you will probably only say anything to your actual siblings so I just came back here to tell you we are leaving and there are two cars and Regina will be in the first one with the kids so unless you two want to have another battle and create another awkward moment you should probably take the second car" she tells him patting his leg.

"come on we have to check in for the key at a certain time" getting up she walks out before stopping "oh and the whole healthy regiment didn't really start until you started coming home late and was spending time with that _thing _you call an associate " Emma tells him without turning around "just thought you should know" glancing back at him, she looks him up and down before continuing to walk out.

Rumple sits there with an blank expression taking in what she said. He sighs moving off the bed going out to the main area where everyone is.

Regina hears someone walking behind her turning seeing Rumple. She turns away quick going back bundling the kids up. She grabs their bags putting it on them picking up ryn. She grabs Henry hand walking down the plane stairs going towards the first car.

"hey who is all getting in the first car?" she ask walking towards the cadillac getting the kids inside putting them in her car seats. "You, the kids, me, your father and your sister, dear " Cora answer zipping up her coat.

Regina nods getting inside half relief rumple not in the same car as her, half conflicted on how she really feels. Emma gets in the car sitting in front of her glancing back at her. She gives her a sister a small smile holding out a small bottle of liquor towards her. Regina takes the bottle grateful for the offer opening it taking the liquor back to head. "ah, thanks" she tells her sister putting the bottle in her pocket.

Emma stares at her "damn. Do you secretly drink liquor when no one around because you haven't done that in years". Regina laughs rolling her eyes "just because I haven't got wild like that with my alcohol in a while doesn't mean I lost the skill" she said smirking hearing the door closed and the car start moving. "so what are we exactly going to be doing on this trip?"

"having family time" Cora answer "when we get to the cabin we all settle in then we go out for some lunch then just walk around the town looking at places ".

"okay but if I find a spa here, I'm going to it".

Emma laughs "I think it would be good for all us girls to go to the spa together and show ryn what the women in this family do together".

"that's not a bad idea. And the boys can do whatever they do" Regina said turning to ryn taking her headphones off "want to go to the spa with mommy?".

Ryn looks up at her "do I have to talk about how caring you are out loud?" she ask in a innocent voice.

Regina frowns confused "uh... No baby it's just me, aunties, Nana, and Gigi " she tells her curious about her question "what do you mean by that question?" she ask cocking her head to the side.

Ryn sets her tablet down sighing dramatic "wellllll... Sometimes daddy takes me to the princess spa or a real spa and I would talk about how amazing of a daddy he is in front of all the other mommies and women there" she tells her not understanding moving back to her tablet.

Regina stares at her, her anger rising. Calmly she lifts ryn chin up softly "so daddy has you helping him meet women?" she voice her anger rising with each word.

"yep" ryn said happily "his motto is ' Daddy little piece of happiness when his real happiness are with mommy ' ".

Scoffing, Regina turns to Emma and her mother disbelief on her face "oh really? Looks like mommy needs to have a talk with daddy about this little operation" she in fake calm tone her eyes blazing.

Emma shakes her " I'll take the kids inside" she mouths turning back around trying to keep a straight face. She gets on her phone going to the chat shaking her head "Red alert. Rumple is about to get in deep shit" she sends.

"uh oh what happened?" Belle replies.

"let's just say that I'm taking the kids inside the cabin and the second battle about to begin"

"Emma what does that mean?" Robin sends confused. Emma sighs rolling her eyes "regina found out by rumple operation with the spa ".

"oh shit!" Robin replies "how?!"

"by the Star of the operation ".

"what are you talking about?" Belle ask confused.

"Robin fill your sister in " Emma replies rolling her eyes.

"I will but Em... This is pushing things back 10 steps " he sends.

"I know we may have to regroup " she replies biting her lip.

"oh yeah, I'm going to go privately bring Belle to the present, let's all meet after the battle later tonight " he sends. Emma reads it nodding turning her phone off. She turns her head seeing her mother stare at her frowning "what?"

Cora shakes her head "oh yeah your my daughter" she pats her hand turning back to the front.

Regina watch's ryn playing her game disbelief and shock coursing through her. She can't believe that asshole is doing this. Especially with their child! Who use their own child to meet their one night stands? Only a dumb ass. Rolling her eyes, she squeezes her hand trying to calm down. Ooo Rumple going to so get it when they get to the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ENJOY! Also ch 7 will be updated tommorow! Apology for any mistakes.

The cars park in front of a mansion style cabin. Regina gets out helping the kids get out, her mind still on what ryn told her. That little bastard going to get it. Who uses their daughter to meet women?! That's low and sick.

She smiles handing them to Emma grabbing their bags. She goes up to the porch leaning against the wall near the door waiting for Rumple. She sees everyone past by not sparing them a glance her eyes focus on rumple. He frowns feeling eyes on him, his gaze turning to Regina.

He stops at the porch steps climbing up them slowly watching her. She watch's him like a hawk seeing him get to the last step.

Smacking her lips, she sits up on the wall standing in front of the door "we need to have a little conversation ".

He frowns "Regina I really just want to enjoy my vacation. So please move" he moves to the side trying to get by stopping when he sees her hand block him.

"Rumple. I'm not in the playing mood. We need to talk and we will talk!" she growls in a darken voice.

He sighs moving to the porch rail leaning against it "okay what is it?"

"why did I just find out, from our daughter by the way, that you use her to meet women at spas?!"

He groans "damn it ryn... " he mumbles looking at Regina "it's not harming anyone, I'm just having ryn say to women who are near by how amazing of a parent I am and how I'm so lonely when they are gone " he admits crossing his arms.

"Rumple that is the must dumbest thing ever! Why are you using MY baby girl to secure your future sluts?!" she yells.

"your baby girl?! I'm sorry I don't remember when she didn't become mine. I must of have miss this piece of information " he said cocking his head at her getting upset. "it's nothing wrong with it Regina. All she do is talk that's it and sometimes she doesn't even do it"

She stares at him like he is crazy "she shouldn't of had started doing it! " yelling, she start pacing the porch "oh Rumple... Your testing me today and this trip just fucking started"

"Regina calm the fuck down. Okay it is nothing. And to help end this conversation, I'm sorry I use OUR daughter to help meet a nice woman " he said unapologetic rolling his eyes "now can I go? "

Regina scoffs "your lucky we are on vacation" she tells him "you... Oo... Testing" she breaths out walking inside the cabin.

"mhm... Oh and I'm confused how you can be so upset with me over this ".

She stops turning to him "your confused? "raising an eyebrow, she looks him up and down.

"yeah because a certain someone use both kids to meet men" he said crossing his arms "now that's sick"

She scoffs laughing "I do not use our kids to meet men"

"oh so henry lying when he said you dress them up everytime you guys go out to the store or shopping?" he question disbelief in his tone.

"that's me being a mother who cares about appearance, Rumple. Not all of us like going out looking like a hobo" she tells him giving him a tight smile "I don't use them at all. Men sometimes notice me when we are all out looking- "

"- like you going to a red carpet event " he interrupts finishing the sentence for her. "don't even lie. I know how you do their dress up and that is not just regular dress up".

She rolls her eyes "whatever makes you feel better about your little sick operation " she turns back around walking towards the stairs.

"It's not sick. Your just being a hater because me and my daughter have something we share" he calls out to her retreating body. She ignores him continuing upstairs looking for her room. Rumple watch's her body disappear upstairs sighing. He shuts the door behind him moving around the ground floor looking for a bar or somewhere with some liquor. He finds a library looking inside seeing a small wet bar. He grins going towards it dropping his suitcase making him a whiskey on the rocks. Rumple drinks his drink moaning in delight of the taste moving towards the window looking outside. He watch's the snow fall a faint memory flashing through his head.

_Rumple looks out the window of the hospital room watching the weather. He hears the bathroom door opening turning towards the noise seeing his pregnant wife walk out. He gets up grinning watching her wash her hands moving his hands behind her. He feels her jump grinning moving his face to her neck. "baby you know any other day I would love your hugs but right now I just don't feel it " she said moving her hands to his moving them off her._

_She dries her hands turning towards him sighing. Moving a hand to her face, Rumple caresses her cheek smiling kissing her nose softly "I know baby I just want to hold you "._

_"You can hold me during the labor but right now I just want crawl out of my skin " she said walking past him moving back to her bed._

_He follows her "i know, baby but hang on. The doctors said if your water doesn't break in another hour they will induce you in labor " he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "but right now baby we have enough time to try and break it ourselves " he grabs her hand lifting her back off the bed kissing her forehead._

_"I think it's going to snow" he mumbles against her forehead rubbing her lower back._

_She lifts her head up "really? I hope so because then it's just foreshadowing that my labor will be very light and easy"._

_He laughs "stay off of the sites with the zodiac sign and meanings of seasons " he tells her wrapping his arms around her back "come on let's go to the window "._

_He walks behind her rubbing her belly, moving towards the window with her. He moves his arms in front of her pushing the curtains all the way back giving the the view of the night sky. They sit their in silence admiring the view an occasional hum the only sound through out the room._

_Rumple leans his head down kissing her cheek moving to her ear "I'm so proud of you. You doing a natural birth for our son no matter what " he whispers grinning "and you haven't complained about any pain... Your a real superwoman"._

_She grins watching the view "nah I just have a very high pain tolerance ". He laughs rubbing her stomach moving back and forth slowly._

_He gasp looking closely "well look at that. It's snowing" he comments._

_She turns her head looking closer at the window "it is. I'll be damn you were right. It will snow when I go in the hospital"._

_He chuckles "I knew it. Now your birth will be easy" he tells her watching the view. She shakes her head watching the view. She lets out a breath of air smiling "baby?"_

_"yeah?" he answer. "I think we are about to have a snow baby". He looks down at her confused "why you say that?"_

_"because... My water just broke" she reveals. He stares at her in silence "oh... OH... Shit_".

Rumple turns his gaze from the window sighing moving away. Things were so amazing back down. Now, they can barley stand each other without fighting. He shakes his head drowning the rest of the drink moving to his suitcase walking out. He go towards the stairs going through the rooms looking for his. He gets to it going inside throwing his suitcase on top of it before trudging towards it flopping face down into it. He lets out a breath of air feeling his body relax "fuck" he lets out the trip already taking a toll on him.

Robin walks by his room stopping before walking back. He walks in confused knocking on the door "your not trying to suffocate yourself on the bed are you?" he ask chuckling.

Rumple turns his face looking at him "no if I wanted to suffocate myself I would do it in my suitcase. That way I'll go in luxury not cheap, out of style cabin bedding" he tells him sitting up.

Robin laughs moving to the edge sitting down "so...You and Regina were out there a long time.. " he starts "is things okay?"

"things are things. I mean they aren't going to be better, its Regina." he said "just we both were having talks about my little operation with ryn and hers with ' dressing up the kids ' " his fingers doing quotation marks.

Robin raises an questioning eyebrow "dressing up the kids operation?" confused, he cocks his head to the side "what is that?"

"You don't know about that? But you know about my spa thing" rumple comment rolling his eyes "it's where she dresses the kids up in these really designer clothes having them look like they are going to red carpet event to get men to notice her when they are doing little task like shopping. "

He waves his hand "she said she don't do that and she just like looking nice but I know how they are usually dress up and that's not it".

Robin chuckles "wow you two are perfect for each other".

"WERE " Rumple tells him "we were perfect for each other. Now we are deadly for each other. She poison and I'm arson".

"hey whatever you say man but this trip is a whole week. You two got to do something. I don't plan on spending my vacation with my family walking on eggshells or trying to keep you two separate just because you two argue every second "

Rumple looks at him "Rob don't worry about that. I plan on not ever engaging with Regina unless it's something about the kids. I plan on enjoying my vacation and meeting hot ski chicks to let ride my slope, if you get what I mean" he smirks winking at him.

Robin laughs "uhh how are you going to do that? Didn't you hear cora no women over here. "

"I know but I always have a plan up my sleeve" grinning, he gets up stretching "now let's start this vacation off right! Where my seeds?!" he yells walking out the room.

Robin watch's him shaking his head "this will be a memorable vacation" he voice out loud getting up following him out.

Rumple moves downstairs seeing the kids. He sneaks up behind them picking them up kissing their faces "there are my miracles!" he growls taking them to another chair. He hears their laugher continuing to kiss all over them and make them laugh.

Regina walks out the kitchen with their cups seeing them playing with rumple. A faint smile comes to her lips watching the action.

"No matter what you and rumple do you two will always be connected " a voice said beside her.

She jumps startled turning seeing her mother in law. She nods "yeah I know" turning her back towards the scene, she watch's him crawl after them.

Fiona hums turning to her daughter in law "I was very upset when I found out you two were divorcing. You were a match and perfect for each other" she said patting regina arm walking back inside the kitchen.

She nods to what she said sighing move from in the doorway going towards them. Rumple tickles them both on the floor watching them cry while laughing. He grins "victory is mine" he declares letting up on the tickles.

Henry giggles smiling up at his daddy "that's no fair daddy you cheated"

"yeah" ryn inputs sticking out her bottom lip.

He gasp a fake shock expression "cheated? How did daddy cheat?"

"You caught us off guard and had got us with the tickle monster" henry said moving to sit up.

"well then maybe later today we can have a rematch" he tells them helping ryn sit up smiling.

Regina chuckles behind him "how about Tomorrow you guys make it up" she suggest lowering their drinks on the coffee table moving to the couch "us girls plan on going to the spa and I don't want ryn messing up her nails and spa glow".

Rumple looks over at Regina "spa glow? There is no such thing as a spa glow. Their a sex glow, pregnancy glow, after pregnancy glow, but no spa glow" he comments giving her a look.

She narrows her eyes at him when she heard the word sex glow. "really?" she mouths.

"daddy what's a sex glow?" Henry innocently ask looking at his daddy.

Rumple groans on the inside biting his lip. He looks at Henry feeling Regina eyes on him "it's a glow... Women like mommy get when... They wake up in the mornings. It's called a sex glow because every morning when mommy wakes up she gets it from... The love that comes from you and your sister" he tells him going through the lie in his head. Yeah that's good enough.

He thinks smiling at Henry. Henry nods grabbing his cup starting to drink it.

"daddy Do you have a sex glow?" ryn ask.

"ah, yes. Daddy gets one everytime he hits the gym " he tells her moving her to his lap.

He turns to Regina smirking "boom" he mouths to her.

She rolls her eyes "just luck" she mouths back. "luck my ass" he whisper kissing ryn head. She hums stretching on the couch shaking her head.

Cora walks in grinning "okay guys let's all get moving back in the car for some good eating" she announce clapping her hands walking to the door.

"we got to eat together also?" he ask disbelief in his tone.

Cora looks at him "yes little boy. Not get your ass up and moving" she commands walking out.

Rumple glares at her flipping her off as she walks away "damn bitch" he mumbles.

Regina pinch his arm glaring at him pointing to the kids "language " she mouths.

"language" he mocks in a high pitch tone moving to get up holding ryn. "okay babies you guys got to get in the car with mommy " he said handing ryn to her.

Henry looks at him "daddy I want to go with you" he pouts sticking his bottom lip out.

"well... Okay" he said picking him up "oh you getting bigger" he comments moving to the coat stand putting Henry's back on. He grabs his coat putting it over henry walking outside. He stumbles for a second the cold air hitting him hard "HOLY SHIT! That's some cold air" he blurts out moving towards the car.

Regina follows behind him "are you fucking kidding me?! Language!" she yells to him walking past him getting in the first car.

"You just cussed also!" he points out opening the second car door getting Henry inside the heat. He climbs in shaking his head "she has no right to correct me after she just cussed" he said buckling henry in his seat.

Henry SR. Chuckles sitting beside him "you two are going to make this vacation fun" he said shaking his head shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm a day late. I gotten busy yesterday but please enjoy and apology for any mistakes.

Parking at the restaurant, they get out the car going inside. Fiona goes to the host getting a table for 11. They all get escorted to their table looking at the menu. Rumple looks through all the selections snapping the menu close a few minutes later. "That settles it. I'm going to rent a car and find a city with some non country food" He announce.

Fiona looks over at him above the menu "No. Now look back at the menu".

"Mother I'm 34 years old. If I want to go and rent a car and find better food I will" He tells her.

Fiona sits the menu down slowly giving rumple all her attention "Let me rephrase this. Your dumb ass will not be renting no damn car. This is family time and beside I took all of your credit cards so you have no way of paying it" She gives him a false smile going back towards her menu.

He looks at her shocked moving to his wallet in his coat checking it "Ain't this bitch. This woman actually took my card" He mumbles stuffing his wallet back in. He sighs lifting the menu up again looking at all the options. He twist his face up in disgust reading some of the meals.

Regina looks over her menu at him "Stop being a child. It's just country food" She tells him looking back at her menu.

"Easy for you to say. Not all of us have a redneck for a mother".

Cora flips him off continuing to look at the menu. A waitress comes to them smiling.

"Welcome to Karen's Country Barrel, I'm your waitress Elaina-" She stops seeing Rumple moving to get better look at him "Rumple?"

He looks up hearing his name freezing seeing the woman. Aw shit. He moves his chair back slowly his spine going rigid "H-H-Hey Elaina. Long time no see" He stutters out grabbing his knife.

She hums looking him up and down "Long time no see my ass Rumple. What happened to calling me back and coming to visit me?" She question with an attitude.

He chuckles nervously feeling everyone at the table eyes on "Oh you know what... I lost it" He said clapping his hands shrugging.

"Oh yeah. Was that before or after I blew up your car?" She ask putting a hand on her hip.

"It was... When you started getting... Crazier then normal" He answer carefully. She narrows her eyes at him moving closer to him. Rumple jumps up grabbing a knife.

"Hey Elaina! Remember I have a damn restraining order against you? So calm it down girl" He warns backing up.

"Calm down? You told me, you wanted to spend time with me and that after the court case we were still going to see each other! But you lied and started ignoring me " She presses following him slowly.

"Well yeah. You were getting more crazier. Always getting angry everytime I got a text, getting upset when I would go and do things without you, breaking into my home, disfacing my property, always slapping me and being a crazy pyscho!" He list yelling out loud pushing the knife towards her.

"I thought you like when I slapped you. You said it turns you on" She reveals innocently giving him pout lips "Are you saying you didn't like those crazy things. Because I remember us always having very wild se-"

" -Woah! Girl I got my kids here and my parents!" He hisses towards her "And that was all before you started handcuffing me to my bed or breaking my phone or stalking me!"

She rolls her eyes "Whatever. I miss you " She said softly writing her number down on a piece of paper. She hands it out to him "Just take it. I changed ".

He glances at the paper skeptical snatching it quick backing up some more. He takes it putting it in his pocket keeping the knife pointed at her "Okay, but I'm not letting up on the restraining order ".

She rolls her eyes "Whatever, Oh I sent something to your number but I think you changed it" She tells him getting her phone out quick going to the messages showing him the image.

His eyes wide "Damn" He mumbles looking at it.

"Girl... Your out there" He said shaking his head "Wait no, uh I need you go away and get us a new waitress "

She gets as close as she wants the knife pointing at her shoulder "You know I love pulling blood to the surface" She smirks backing away walking to the back.

He stares after her lowering the knife down. He moves back to his seat putting the knife on the table moving a hand through his hair. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" He exclaims turning around in case she's behind him before turning back around. He looks back at everyone frowning seeing all their eyes on him "Don't. Don't ask. "

He said in a tense voice looking at all of them. His gaze finds Regina "You don't either. Keep it shut " He tells her leaving no room for any opinions picking up his menu again.

After they all finish eating, Fiona payes for everyone meal wrapping up her leftovers. Rumple gets up getting Henry jacket back on ready to leave. He picks him up turning around jumping seeing Elaina behind him "SPACE ELAINA! SPACE" He yells pulling his son closer "What do you want? The order said 25ft and this so ain't 25ft".

She moves closer to him grabbing his face kissing him with passion. She bites his bottom lip pulling away smirking walking away. He watch's her go putting one hand to his bruise bottom lip walking out. He gets to the car mumbling angrily to himself buckling henry in.

"I'm so tired of these crazy women and I know I'm going to be getting a little talk from the Queen of crazy women. "

Rolling his eyes " Damn this trip is not for me" he murmurs shutting the door seeing Regina gaze on him. "What?! What Regina!" He screams throwing his hands up.

Regina moves towards him crossing her arms "... Has that thing ever been around the kids?" She question watching him.

"No. She just an old client who became a big mistake " He tells her tiredly. She hums giving him a tight smile walking away to the other car getting in. He watch's her go shaking his head getting in the car with Henry.

Regina gets in the car buckling up making sure Ryn's strapped in. She sighs turning towards her sister a smug smile on her face. "Gina, why are you smiling?" Emma ask confused.

"No reason just that jackass got to experience what a true crazy bitch is" She comments shrugging watching them pass by different buildings.

"I actually feel bad for him. But then I don't. That is what he get for going after a client especially a woman like that" Emma said chuckling slightly.

"Yep. See he kept saying I was crazy but then he really got crazy. As long as those women are nowhere near the kids I don't care. "

"Your not jealous, like the last waiteress?" Emma tease looking at her.

"Jealous of what? See what that was I can't describe because I don't know why I would get jealous. But this... I'm not jealous about. I mean what she said with the slapping is true. He does like it. How do you think we got Ryn" Regina points out turning towards the front.

"Ew. Didn't need to know that and I thought you said it was because of his birthday?"

"Oh no, that was Henry but then again I don't know. We had a lot of intimate time together during the period they were conceived especially for Ryn. We were always fighting so makeup was needed" Smacking her lips, She looks down at her phone.

"Ah! Ew shouldn't of had ask. I don't need to know about your sex life" Emma comments turning around.

Regina smirks moving to her messages texting Mal. "You mean old. I don't have a sex life anymore ".

"Ah but see Rumple still does" Emma comments moving over to help Ryn with her game.

Regina hums keeping her eyes on the phone a course of envy shooting through her. She's not envy of that woman, far from it, she more envy that the man who was barley around, and never spent intimate time with her, after the birth of their child, is just having a sex life while she over here raising kids giving up hers. Okay maybe she like 0.5% has some sort of emotion on this situation but it's not jealousy. It's something she can't put her finger on.

Arriving at the spa, they all get out going inside. Regina goes to the pedicure station with Ryn turning on the massage. She moans out softly feeling the rolling in her shoulder and vibration. She looks over at her daughter seeing her watch the lady in fascination smiling "This is relaxing" She comments looking around the spa enjoying the calm atmosphere and soft music playing. She looks down watching the lady massage her feet exhaling in relief. Finally this trip is starting to look up. She closes her eyes hoping Henry is having as much fun as she is.

* * *

Henry squeals going down the mountain holding on to the handles of the floatie. Rumple sits behind him a arm wrapped around Henry waist keeping him secure. He laughs hearing Henry sequels controlling their movements down the hill. They slide to finish line slowing down in front his father and in law. Henry gets out squealing "AGAIN! " He screams excited.

Rumple shakes his head "Lets relax real quick Henry and wait for your uncle to come down" He tells him moving his butt to the snow sitting on top of it.

He pouts stomping his feet getting ready for a tantrum. Rumple pulls a ziploc bag filled with cookies handing it to Henry. He cheers sitting on the floatie eating his cookies. Rumple sighs looking at the other men "Go ahead. Ask away. "

Henry SR. look at Peter before turning back to Rumple "Okay... How did you get yourself involved with a girl like that who calls for a restraining order?"

Sighing he lays back on the floatie looking up at the sky "She was a client. I was helping her win a lawsuit against a facial shop that caused her to go to the hospital. So when we met things were professional as they could be but then over a meeting things got... Physical. I didn't start it she did, but I didn't stop it. This all happen like a month after the whole divorced got finalized so I was dealing with a lot of emotions and one of them was someone to hold and to have sex with " He tells them watching the clouds.

"I helped her win the case and we decided to try dating then just sleeping around but then the real her came out. She started moving all her stuff in, taking over stuff, posting on her social media that I'm only hers and that we are forever, checking my phone, getting angry everytime I told her I was going to Regina house " He list out "It was a lot. But then she would appear out of nowhere and like be crazy and then try and have sex with me to apologize so I started distancing my self from her and blocking her. But when she found out, she got mad and started getting stalkerish".

Henry SR. shakes his head sucking his teeth in a disappointing tone "Son you... wow" He said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah you don't got to say anything".

"Someone needs to son" Peter said looking at him "I don't understand how you lose a great woman like Regina and instead of focusing on trying to see of things can still be worked out you go for your clients ".

"Hey! Client! She was the first and last " He corrects pointing at him.

"Does it matter?" His father ask in disbelief "You got kids. You can't be having women like this" He scolds him disappointed. Rumple groans closing his eyes.

"Dad's right. How do you go from classy to trashy" A voice ask from behind him.

Rumple opens his eyes turning around seeing Robin "When you got here?".

"Little while ago. But man how? You were happily married and then the divorce happens and you get a woman like that!" He exclaims throwing his hands towards him " That's not good. It actually is really bad. You go from complaining about your wife being crazy to actually being with a crazy woman" Robin tells him sitting down beside him leaning in.

"Bro that situation... It kind of gives off that you weren't in a happy marriage " Whispering to him, nodding his head from side to side "Think about it. You got a divorce, month later your with this crazy bitch".

Rumple gives him a blank look taking in what Robin saying. He opens his mouth then closes it trying to find the right words "it was finalized before things started " he mumbles looking down at the snow making little snowballs.

"And? It still looks bad" He whisper harshly to him.

Rumple hums taking in account to what he saying making little snow angels with his gloved fingers in the snow.

Robin rubs a glove hand over his face sighing leaning back into the bench "Look man, you can't ever tell Regina or anyone this story."

"This will cause huge problems and it will probably have Regina thinking you were really cheating on her". Rumple cleans his hands of snow stretching his arms above his head turning to his brother.

"I won't don't worry. I don't need Regina to have anymore reason to make co-parenting any harder". He comments sighing looking around them " I really need a break from this trip ".

Peter laughs standing up with Henry SR. "Son, you need a break from your life " He tells him "Let's go inside the ski resort, I don't want the mother of my grandson getting upset if Henry catches a cold" he said waving them to follow starting the journey to the resort.

Rumple chuckles getting up picking up Henry also. "Don't think you can win the argument?" he calls out after him.

"No. I just know when to pick my battles" He yells back glancing back at his son "Something you need to learn ".

Rumple shakes his head grabbing the floatie dragging it behind them walking to the resort. He drops everything at the foyer area walking over to the living room sitting down with his son. Henry kicks his legs looking up at his daddy seeing him relax on the couch "Daddy you still love mommy?" He ask curiously.

Rumple turns his head towards his son raising his eyebrow confused "Uh, I care for mommy but I don't know about in love in love" He answer trying to make it understandable for a five year old.

Henry nods turning his head to side starting to think. Rumple watch's him seeing a bit of Regina in him the way he cock his head. "Why did you ask?"

Henry exhales out dramatically showing how much he really is Regina son rolling his head to his dad "Wellll... In school, my friend Alex said his parents are separated like you and mommy but they still love each other " He explains.

"Ah son see their is a difference between what is between me and mommy and what's between your friend Alex's parents" He tells him trying to explain it in a version a child would understand. Henry nods listening to his daddy. "See me and mommy are divorced. We are not together anymore legally or physically " He explains slowly watching his son reaction "Your friend Alex's parents are probably taking a break but are still legally together and physically ".

Watching his reaction, He looks at his son seeing if he understood. Henry nods "So could you and mommy Still love each other even if you aren't like Alex parents?"

He opens his mouth then closes it confused. He thought he got to him but I guess not. He sighs "You sure this is about what you talk about with your friend Alex?" he question, not believing it's just about that.

Henry wringles his fingers biting his lip looking like a male version of Regina. Rumple sees it frowning. Did he get nothing from me? "Well, no. Just daddy I miss having both you and mommy " He admits softly looking at his shoes.

Rumple face softens realizing what it is. He gets to his knees in front of Henry looking st him "Hey... I know you miss the old days but me and mommy just grew apart " he reminds him rubbing his arm "Bright side is that we are together on this trip so you will get to have that moment back for a week" he tells him trying to cheer him up.

Henry shrugs "I guess but you mommy fight all the time. It's not the same ".

Rumple looks at his son, his heart breaking. His son shouldn't have to feel like this just because of him and Regina relationship. Wrapping a arm around his son shoulders he pulls him closer "How about me and you go get some hot chocolate then go find a private hot tub area where we can spend daddy and son time?" He suggest wanting to put a smile on his son face.

Henry looks up at his father grinning brightly nodding "Could we get big mugs of coca?" He ask cutely excited.

"Uh how else would we do it?!" He exclaims taken back moving off the couch "Come on! We need to hurry and do this before people try to stop us" He looks both ways making sure no one watching them or overhearing them.

Henry giggles nodding taking his daddy hand moving off the couch. Rumple holds his son hand walking quick to the kitchen grabbing two huge mugs before running with his son to another area of the resort. "Hey, don't tell mommy. Unless daddy get arrested then tell her or someone more calm" He whisper down towards his son rushing to the hot tub rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everyone? I'm back and I will be posting ch9 in a few minutes so please enjoy!

Regina lays her head on the massage table the soft spa music flowing through the speakers. She opens her eyes glancing over at her sister seeing her in a relaxed state on the massage table. She leans her head slightly closer "Is she sleep?" She ask amused lifting her head up. 

The massage therapist looks down at her. "Uh yes I think so". 

Regina laughs sitting all the way grabbing the towel to cover up her chest. She leans towards Emma shaking her. "Hey wake up" she said amused by her sister sleeping.  
Emma groans her eyes fluttering open. She turns her head and looks up at Regina groaning.

"Why are you ruining my relax state?'

"Because this is a massage room. Not your bedroom. Just sit up " She tells her tightening the towel around her naked body.

Emma rolls her eyes sitting up pulling the towel up with her wrapping it around her body. She looks at Regina with a relax look "happy?". 

Regina shrugs with a small smile "enough" she said watching the masseus leave. "You must of been very relaxed for you to fall asleep ".

"Yeah. I need that a lot. I'm surprised you didnt get relax enough to be sleep also" Emma said. 

"Yes well I have a little too much on my mind and going on to just go on a sleep relax state". Regina tells her crossing her arms slightly.

"Let me guess, Rumple?" Emma ask.

Regina sighs "When is it not about him? But also the kids is on mind. I worry a lot about rumple and I fights in front of the kids.'"

Emma looks at her '"Well you guys do fight a little too much in front of them. But I dont think they really pay attention to it. You know little kids". 

"I know but henry and Ryn are very attentive." She said "I just dont want them growing up thinking mommy and daddy hate each other. Especially ryn. She was a baby when we divorced so she doesnt know how good things were" Regina tells her sighing glancing down at her feet before back up to Emma "Sometimes I regret ever divorcing" she reveals to her. 

Emma stares at her before cocking her head slightly to the sight "You regret it?" She ask carefully. 

"Well yeah. I wished we tried harder to fix our problems and work things out. Maybe we would be celebrating our anniversary together or planning on having another baby if things just were talked out". She said shaking her head. 

Emma reaches out to her grabbing her hand "We all wish that reg. You guys had issues that could of been solved or fixed if you two were such stubborn asses" she tells her. 

Regina scoffs "Rumple was a whole lot more stubborn then me. All he had to do was tell the truth about what he was doing at work and why he kept coming home late." She mumbles rolling her eyes. 

Emma looks at her "And all you had to do was not keep thinking Rumple is like your high schools exs. That man loved you." Emma tells her standing up moving over to her robe.

"You two both had issues on issues on pride on the fact you two stopped having intercourse so your sexual need was building up and instead of just making up like usual you decide to keep things going" Emma breaths out in one sentence putting her robe on. 

She turns towards Regina "That's probably why you were jealous of him flirting with that waitress " she said in a realization tone. "Because you deep down, you want him to flirt like that with you again. You wanted that feeling of having his attention ".

Regina gets off the table grabbing her robe. She puts it on staring at Emma with an raised eyebrow "Or I wasn't jealous and I was just disgusted that he would have the audacity to flirt like that in front of her kids at a FAMILY dinner" Regina suggest tying her robe "Mine seem more me then yours" she said walking out the room. 

Emma frowns watching her leave following her "mhm I still I think I'm somewhere on the mark, but whatever". 

"Sure you do sis" Regina said walking over to changing room putting her clothes back on. "I may regret getting the divorce but it's not because I still have feelings for him. That is over" she said fake laughing putting the robe in the basket waiting for Emma to finish changing.

"Its for the kids".

Emma shuts the changing room throwing the robe in the same basket "Then what's the whole purpose of saving a marriage if it's fake and full of fights. Your just going to make things worse for the kids and give them the opposite of a loving home" Emma said scoffing walking out going towards the waiting room where the grandmothers are with ryn. 

"I think your pride is making you think these things".

Regina sigh "or the truth" she mumbles grabbing her sleeping baby out Fiona arms. "I guess you guys had fun in the waiting room".

Fiona chuckles standing up "Yeah it was nice watching her play angry birds and cuss like her father when she lost" she said with an amused tone in her voice. 

Regina sighs disappointed looking at a sleeping ryn "Product of your son". She comments walking out towards the car.

Cora snorts "and her mother " she interjects walking to the car.

Regina turns and looks at her shocked. "Dont give me that shocked look. Her attitude is just like her mother." Cora said getting in the car.

Regina closes her mouth holding her tongue putting ryn in her car seat. She gets in and buckles her up then herself grabbing her phone checking for any miss messages. Emma gets in after her sitting beside her glancing over at her "Expecting a text from rumple?". 

Regina laughs "Yeah right. That man doesnt text me. Ever" she tells her turning her phone off. She glances at Emma seeing her busy turning her phone back on quick sending Rumple a quick text. 

* * *

Rumple drinks his hot cocoa the sound of the hot tub jets bellowing loudly throughout the closed area. He glances at Henry seeing him swinging his legs back and forth eating his cocoa marshmallows. He grins loving the relaxing time he spending with his son letting out a relaxed sigh. 

He hears his phone vibrate glancing towards his pants. He moves one hand inside the pocket looking for his phone grabbing it seeing their a text message. He opens up his phone with one hand drinking his cocoa. He slightly chokes putting the cup down looking at the recipient of the text his eyes wide. He can not believe Regina just texted him. She must be drunk. He thinks looking at the text reading it.

"How is henry?". 

Nevermind. She sober. He thinks rolling his eyes sending her a text back. He puts his phone back on his pants looking over at Henry "how the cococa?". 

Henry sips it with two hands humming grinning at his daddy "delicious". 

Rumple chuckles moving out the tub only leaving his feet in "Good. Daddy wants you to remember every single aspect of this when you are dreaming". 

Regina looks at her phone seeing him answer back.

"He's alive if you are wondering". 

She reads the text counting to ten moving to text him back.

" I wasn't worried about that, jackass. I was just making sure you weren't having him on his tablet while you go flirt with thirsty ski women" she sends. 

Rumple feels his phone vibrate again grabbing it seeing Regina answer back. He reads what she said a small smile coming to his face chuckling "Don't worry about our son. He is okay but you need to get off my private life little miss jealous. You lost out on this drink" he sends.

She looks down at his text letting out a loud real laugh. She sees everyone looking at her putting a hand over her mouth. She clears her throat glancing down to answer.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm not jealous of anything. If anything those women are jealous the fact your stuck with me for years and it's okay I have a little drink in my suitcase to help me out" she replies.

He watch's henry try to lower himself down a little in the tub to the seat. He chuckles helping him out before looking down at his vibrating phone. He sees Regina text him back chuckling, replying back to her.

"Stuck? Oh Gina. That's just another word for locked down which is something that you can't say and we both know your "little drink" is shit compare to me". 

She reads his text raising an eyebrow. Is he flirting with her? She reads his text twice coming to the realization, he is starting to flirt with her. She starts typing a message back to him. 

"Oh please no matter how divorce we are, I can always say I locked you down. You will always be my baby daddy. Also I can't really verify that statement, my little drink did a whole lot more then you ever did " she sends.

He raises an eyebrow to her text message putting his cup down staring at what she said. Did this...oh I see how it is. He thinks replying back to her.

"I'm sorry but did your little drink impregnated you twice? Did it make you black out more then once and become a sprinkler? No I didnt think so." He sends before realizing what he sent his eyes wide.

"Shit" he hiss before hearing footsteps near the door. "Double shit" he said grabbing henry and their clothes taking the back away out the room. 

Regina reads what he said stunned. She feels herself turning red moving in her seat. Why is she so hot all of sudden? She turns her phone off clearing her throat looking outside thousands of feelings going through her, one very strong one standing out....

**Lust**. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please tell me what you think!

Rumple zips up his pants and bends down tying henry shoelaces. "Now this is a secret we never tell anyone. Not even mommy." He said getting up taking his hand. He looks around real quick before walking out going towards the sitting area walking towards their family. 

He sits down beside Robin pulling henry up his lap. Robin turns towards him "Hey where did you two go? We almost got worried" he said drinking his hot chocolate.

"Oh we...were just looking around the library and stuff " he lies chuckling rubbing henry head. 

"Yeah uncle Robby " Henry said in a cute voice. 

Robin shakes his head making a tking noise with his tongue "Wow! Lying and having your son help...damn that's horrible" he said drinking his cocoa. 

Rumple rolls his eyes "Okay, we went somewhere roped off but we left as soon as we heard someone walking near the area" he said.

Robin chuckles "Rumple...I can't. Its just good your back before the women got here." 

Rumple stares at him "Wait they are coming here?' He ask feeling nerves start to appear in his stomach. 

Robin nods "Yeah. There's a really great restaurant beside the lodge that Emma has reserved and we are all going to go their for dinner". 

Rumple curses laying back against the couch running his hands through his hair "Shit...why..." he mumbles whining slightly.

Robin looks at him surprised, their father and Henry Sr. looking over at him. "Uh is their a reason your acting like you did something bad?" He ask curious. 

Rumple stands up and turns to Henry "Stay with your grandfathers" he tells him kissing his head before grabbing Robin moving over to the entrance out of earshot of anyone.

"I sent something I shouldn't of have sent" he starts his heart pounding "And before you ask, no it wasnt to that crazy girl or that cute waitress...it was to Regina". 

Robin looks at him confused "What did you send to Regina that's got you acting like this?" He ask.

Rumple took out his phone pulling up the messages showing Robin. Robin reads the back and forth seeing the last massage sent his eyes wide. "Oh...uh okay you do know that these are very flirty and intimate messages right? Like the whole drink thing you two are using is as innuendos.'" He says handing Rumple his phone back.

Rumple takes it turning it back off putting it in his back pocket "Yeah now I realize that after reading what I had sent. At first it was just regular then it turned into...conversations we use to have when we were married!" He hissed.

"Regina probably thinks I'm drunk with henry and is probably disgusted about the fact I would even send that to her" he rants moving one hand through his hair "I dont know what to do".

"Nothing really. Unless you want to start an awkward conversation " Robin inputs shrugging "That's something their. I didn't even think you two text".

"We just started a few minutes ago when she texted me about Henry. " Rumple tells him glancing outside seeing the car pull up. 

He watches as Regina gets out carrying ryn walking towards the entrance with his family and her family. He swallows hard looking at Robin "I'm going to go to the bar, watch Henry " he said moving before being grabbing by Robin. 

"No. Your just going to force a conversation if she finds out you are drinking while you have henry. Just go sit with Henry and act like nothing's wrong'". Robin tells him leading him back to where everyone is sitting down. 

Rumple nods sitting beside henry leaning into him acting like he is helping with his game hearing the ladies come over.

"Aw look at this, Regina. Rumple is helping henry with his game" Emma said laughing with a fake aw look.

Rumple fake laughs flipping Emma off looking back down at henry. Regina holds ryn her gaze looking at Rumple her eyes and mind wondering. Emma rolls her eyes playful at Rumple, turning to Regina. She frowns slightly watching her just stare at Rumple in some sort of haze. 

She snaps her fingers in front of her face watching her jump. "Uh I'm sorry did you say something?" Regina ask pulling ryn up higher on her chest.

Emma shakes her head "No no, not anything important " she said turning back to everyone her curiosity peaking." So is everyone ready?" she ask moving closer to Regina ear "why are you staring at rumple, like he is the only thing you can focus on?" She whispers into her ear. 

Regina frowns turning towards her backing away slightly "I-I'm not" she stutters chuckling.

"I was just staring at the sweet moment of him helping our son with his game" she said her voice wavering slightly. 

Emma looks at her with an raised eyebrow "uh huh. Whatever you say " she said shrugging "Come on let's go before they give away our reservation " she said walking back towards the entrance. 

Regina gives her small smile glancing over at Rumple before following Emma out the ski lodge. Rumple helps pack henry things up glancing up at Regina walking away figure. He looks back down trying to snap himself out of it picking up henry following everyone out the lodge. What is going on with him right now? Why is he not only having nerves being around Regina but also having slight lust towards her? He should of never sent that text message.

Regina stops walking moving to the back of the group going to Rumple. She clears her throat looking at him "After we sit down and get the kids settle at the table, can we talk real quick?" She ask him slight nervousness in her voice. 

"Uh..yeah. sure we can do that. I think that is good to do actually" he answer looking at her. 

Regina nods standing their awkwardly before going back walking going back to the front with Emma. 

Robin moves back to where Rumple is after Regina leaves looking at him "what was that?" 

"That was her wanting to talk after we get settle in at the restaurant" he tells him. 

"Shit I don't know what I can even say to explain my text" he whisper to him. 

"I wish I could help you bro, but that text seems like sexual feelings you might still have and your the only one who can might explain why it was sent or why you were flirting " Robin said grabbing the door to the restaurant holding it open for him, walking behind him.

Rumple nods walking up to his family and Regina waiting for the waiter to seat them. Is it really sexual feelings he still has for her that push him to write that text? It all started because she was saying his drink isn't something she can verify. He thinks lifting henry up his hip reflexively. He sees fingers snapping in front of his face backing up, making a face, focusing on the person who is doing it.

"What?" He ask Robin seeing him snapping at him. 

"We are going to our table. Let's go" Robin said starting to walk in the direction of their table trying to catch up with everyone.

"Oh" he said following him to the table. 

He gets their and grab the chair beside Robin putting henry in the little booster seat making sure he is comfortable. He glances across the table at Regina seeing her do the same thing with ryn her eyes making contact with his. He clears his throat standing up turning to Robin "please watch henry for me" he whisper walking out to the front entrance waiting for Regina. 

A few minutes later, he sees her come out also stuffing his hands in his coat pocket. "Before you say anything, I want to apologize for that text. I didn't mean to send it or be flirty with you. I also don't want you thinking I was drunk or anything because I wasn't, I just had gotten to...intimate and I shouldn't of crossed a line like that" he tells her.

Regina stares at him opening her mouth before closing it hearing what he said "So you didn't mean to send those things about our old sex life?" She ask keeping her tone neutral. 

He nods "No I didn't. I hope I didn't push us further back from being able to work together as parents" he said watching her face for a reaction. 

She shakes her head looking down at the snow trying to catch herself before looking back up at him "No it's good. Our relationship and stuff it's still good Rumple don't worry" she said softly.

He let's out a breath of relief smiling "Okay good " he said. 

She nods saying a soft Yeah turning around going back inside. He watch's her confused of how she acting following her inside. He opens his mouth then closes it moving to sit down with henry glancing up here and there at Regina to determine her true reaction towards the conversation. He sighs not being able to read her focusing his gaze back on his son. 

* * *

Regina lays ryn down in the bed. She kisses her head and tucks her in walking out the room leaving it cracked open grabbing the other baby monitor. She clips it to her pants sighing walking downstairs. She sees her mother and father in the living room walking past them quietly seeing the study room with the bar. 

She walks in and shuts the door lightly turning the lights on. She moves automatically towards the drinks pouring herself two fingers full of bourbon. She plops down in the chair behind the desk drowning the glass in one go. She hasn't drank like that since...the divorce. Just the conversation before dinner really hit her the wrong away and she doesn't understand why. She pours herself more of a drink filling it to the brink. 

Cora kisses Henry Sr. head turning things off seeing a spot of light coming from the study. She sends Henry Sr. ahead of her going to the room opening the door seeing her daughter drinking a half empty bottle of bourbon. She raises an eyebrow moving deeper in "If I remember, getting drunk was something that isn't suppsoe to be happening on this trip." She said. 

Regina looks up seeing her mother sighing drunk pouring herself another cup "Well I need this" she slurs taking it back. 

Cora sighs hearing footsteps walk down the stairs seeing her other daughter walk to the kitchen "Emma!" She hisses loudly. 

Emma stops turning towards the sound seeing her mother wave her in the study. "What's wro-oh" she stops seeing Regina drinking. 

"I'll take care of this mom" she said softly moving deeper in. 

Cora gives her a grateful smile shooting Regina a worry look walking out shutting the door. 

Emma sighs sitting on the edge of the desk looking at Regina "This isn't because of dinner is it? You were very silent and retreat ".

Regina snorts pouring herself the rest of the bottle drowning it in one swallow. She slams it back on the desk looking at her sister.

"Oh okay so it is" she said taking the glass and the empty bottle away from Regina.

"So want to talk about it or are you not that drunk yet?"

Regina gives her a look before chuckling. "God I'm so pathetic " she mumbles "I actually was feeling some sort of lust towards that man " she said chuckling moving to grab another drink. 

Emma stares at her confused grabbing the drinks moving them out her reach "Rumple? Why would you feel anything like that for him ?" 

Regina sighs seeing the drinks moved leaning back into the chair "Earlier when we left the spa, we started texting" she slurs "It at first was fine. Then it got very flirty and then he sent this text that was very hot and I...i got turned on by it" she tells her.

Emma looks at her "Do you remember what the text said?" 

Regina hums "It was like did your little drink impregnated you twice? Did it make you black out?" She tells Emma. "It was so hot and the whole drink thing is a little innuendo we started". 

"It was such flirty messages and I was feeling things I thought was gone and when I asked him to talk I didn't think it would of gone the way it did and I felt stupid" she said leaning against her hand. 

"How did it go?" Emma ask. 

Regina stares at her like she stupid "How do you think it went. I'm over here drinking away my ache I shouldn't even be having" she said frowning. 

Emma looks at her sister her expression softening "...You still love him don't you?" 

Regina looks up at her a tear escaping her eye. She rocks her chin from back to forth nodding looking down at the desk "My insecurities pushed him away " she whispers tears going down her face. 

"My pride push me to sign those papers and acting like nothing is wrong with me over the fact I failed as a wife. I let an amazing man leave and I treat him like he is shit underneath me and that is disgusting being around him when I actually miss him more then anything and when he flirts with all these women and has this active sex life with people who aren't me, it hurts. " she growls angry before softening at the end her voice wavering looking up at her sister.

"He's mine! I made him a father twice! I should be the only one he touches and has sex with. The fact that he even got that crazy sex with that crazy bitch from restaurant just angers me and makes me want to show all these women that he belongs to me and only me." She hisses her heart beating fast her body heating up with anger. 

She bites her lip "That text made me hope he would tell me his feelings behind that text or maybe kiss me or...I dont know. I was feeling so many things and it's been so long since someone talk to me like that" she whines dropping her head on the desk.

Emma watch's her with a raise eyebrow "Wow...I didn't know you felt this hard about him and the whole thing" she said surprised. 

"Well I can't show that I made a mistake. I have my bitch attitude and pride. Just I wish their was someone way I can get him back without making him think I'm trying to ratify the mistake of the divorce. "

Emma hums "Well you could go back being the Regina he fell in love with when you guys were younger or maybe suggest you two doing family things together " she suggested.

Regina stares at her "I'll do both. Get him to want me again like before and if things go good I'll tell him my feelings on everthing" she said standing up wobbling a bit. 

Emma reaches out to help her stand "I'm just glad that I finally know your true feelings on this. We all think you two should work things out and who knows maybe a little bun in the oven mighy help move things along" she jokes helping her go back to her room. 

Regina rolls her eyes smirking "Maybe" she whisper leaning her head against her shoulder closing her eyes. "It actually feels good letting all that out but you can't tell anyone Emmie" she tells her softly moving upstairs with her help. 

Emma nods "I won't gina. This is between me and you and the alcohol you drunk" she said opening her bedroom door for her.

Regina giggles drunk stumbling over to the bed. She flops down on it and shush Emma "ryn sleeping " she whisper loudly. 

Emma stares at her before picking up ryn out her bed "She will sleep with me tonight. You need that whole bed " she said wrapping her sleeping body up. 

Regina shoots her drunk thumbs up falling back on the bed passing out. Emma chuckles shutting the door going to her room kissing ryn head "Looks like someone going to be getting her mommy and daddy back sooner then we thought ".


End file.
